Último mensaje
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Cuarta noche para Mike. Aunque el despacho sigue como siempre, el nuevo mensaje del tipo del teléfono revela que la pasada noche no todo fue demasiado bien. Oneshort corto que supongo que se puede considerar spoilers.


**_FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S _****PERTENECE A SCOTT CAWTHON**

* * *

><p>La batería estaba al 3%...Maldita sea...Habían estado tan activos que no había podido ahorrar energía abriendo las compuertas o ignorando los monitores. Podía oírlos golpeando las puertas con fuerza. ¿Sabrían que dentro de poco podrían entrar al fin? Algo le decía que sí. Una parte de él estaba seguro de que aquellos muñecos intuían de alguna forma que en pocos minutos las luces se apagarían completamente, las puertas se abrirían y tendrían vía libre. Por eso sus embestidas y patadas a la puerta eran cada vez más impacientes. No se iban a ir. Le tenían atrapado.<p>

Harry consultó su reloj de muñeca. Las tres de la madrugada. El punto álgido de la noche. Habría tenido hambre de no ser por el gas de la soda que se había tomado hacía un rato, cuando la jornada acababa de empezar. Suspiró un poco y apretó el botón de grabación del teléfono. A él le había aconsejado el último guarda, el que consiguió estar la semana entera (había ganado aquel dinero que tan desesperadamente necesitaba pero, según tenía entendido, lo pagó con su cordura. Estaba seguro de que el hombre que, según los periódicos, se pegó un tiro tras escuchar las primeras notas del aria "Toreador" durante la representación de la ópera "Carmen" en la ciudad era él). Aquel chico, ¿Mike? Él sólo tenía sus consejos grabados en el teléfono. Aunque tuviera las cosas realmente crudas, aquella noche, posiblemente la peor de todas, no podía quedarse sin ellos. De modo que aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar, tratando de ignorar los golpes de fondo, a sus dos lados.

- ...¿Hola, hola?-por fin estuvo seguro de que el aparato estaba grabando-. ¡Ey! Hey, wow, día cuatro. Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Uh, ey, escucha, tal vez no esté aquí para dejarte un mensaje mañana-un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta de su derecha le distrajo-. Ha-Ha sido una mala noche para mí. Uhm, me alegro de haber grabado mis mensajes para ti...-se aclaró la garganta. Notaba su boca pastosa y seca-cuando tuve la oportunidad...Ey, hazme un favor...-dos nuevos golpes. Cuando volvió la cabeza a la ventana del lado izquierdo, vio la horrenda cara de Bonnie, sus ojos artificiales mirándolo fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-. ¿Tal vez podrías echarle un vistazo a esos trajes en la trastienda alguna vez?-volvieron a golpear-. Voy a intentar aguantar hasta que alguien se fije. Tal vez no sea para tanto-dos golpes más cortesía del muñeco de la derecha. 1% de batería-. Uh...Siempre me he preguntado qué había en esas cabezas huecas de ahí...Sabes...

No acababa de terminar la frase cuando, de pronto, se quedó todo a oscuras. Las puertas se abrieron de sopetón, revelando a los cuatro muñecos, dos a cada lado. Ocho ojos se clavaron en él en la oscuridad, completamente inmóviles. Aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, la soda que se había bebido aquella noche empapó sus pantalones. Entonces, la música del espectáculo, aquella versión tan inocente de la famosa ópera que gustaba a los niños, comenzó a sonar.

- ...Oh, no...

Fue algo inesperado, aunque estuvieran ya allí. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más o siquiera moverse, sonó un grito agudo y atronador a su derecha y se vio agarrado con una fuerza descomunal por el mismísimo Freddy. Harry gritó y sacudió las piernas, tirando el teléfono y derribando la silla manchada de orín. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se agitó, pero el daño que le estaba haciendo ya anticipaba que no iba a soltarle de ninguna de las maneras.

Freddy le llevó al pasillo. Bonnie y Foxy, contemplando la escena con sus mandíbulas abiertas como si se estuvieran riendo, como si estuvieran contemplando el espectáculo de sus vidas, atravesaron la habitación del vigilante haciendo de comparsa del oso. Fueron al encuentro de Chica, quien dirigió a los otros muñecos y a su rehén hacia la trastienda a través del pasillo. Harry siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas, gritó, aunque sabía que no había nadie. Y, si lo hubiera, aquellos malditos bastardos habrían fingido que no le escuchaban, seguramente.

Pataleando en el aire cuan ciclista montado sobre una bicicleta invisible y voladora, llegaron a la trastienda. Chica abrió al puerta empujándola con su duro y orondo cuerpo. Aquel lugar estaba oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver los repuestos de los cuatro personajes, cabezas, brazos, esqueleto...Y allí, en medio, como si lo hubieran tenido todo dispuesto desde hacía rato, un traje de Freddy, algo desteñido. Siguió resistiéndose, pero Freddy avanzó inexorablemente hacia él. Harry respiró hondo. Sólo podía ver cables y piezas metálicas. Eso de que intentaría aguantar de pronto parecía imposible.

Sin ayuda de nadie, mientras los otros tres lo contemplaban en silencio, Freddy bajó los brazos y comenzó a presionar al vigilante para que cupiera dentro del traje. Los chillidos se intensificaron e hicieron eco por todo el edificio a oscuras. Al principio los engranajes sólo arañaron su piel pero el muñeco animatrónico comenzó a presionar más y más, haciendo que los componentes atravesaran sus miembros y algunos huesos se rompieran, de tanto que insistía en que aquel cuerpo entrara dentro del traje. El traje comenzó a teñirse de sangre y los gritos a hacerse más desesperados y doloridos.

Finalmente, toda lucha cesó y el silencio volvió a Freddy's. Satisfecho, el oso adecentó al robot ya completo, sus ojos encontrándose con otros muy abiertos y sin vida como los suyos que se asomaban por el mecanismo de la cara, y lo dejó allí para que se uniera a los demás en su ronda nocturna. Cuando los cuatro salieron, dejaron la puerta abierta para ello.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
